Matthew Wolf
Matthew Wolf (Born October 31, 1972 in London, England, UK) is a British actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Hulk Vs (2009) - Thor *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Thor 'Movies' *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Missing Link (2019) - Lord Ramsbottom *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Rio (2011) - Additional Voices *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *A Room with a View (2019) - Cecil Vyse, Man 3 *A Very Strange Trip (2011) - Narrator *Ai! Pedrito! - When Intelligence Goes Wrong (2011) - Pedrito Miraflores *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Stormalong *Dracula (2011) - Arthur Holmwood *The Goodbye Girl (2018) - Mark Bodine *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *The Rivals (2011) - Faulkland *The School for Scandal (2011) - Sir Benjamin Backbite *You Never Can Tell (2015) - Phillip Clandon 'Audiobooks' *The Liars' Gospel (2013) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Death Race 3: Inferno (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquaman (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Bird Box (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Crazy Rich Asians (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Downsizing (2017) - Additional Voices *Grimsby (2016) - Additional Voices *Jojo Rabbit (2019) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Life of Pi (2012) - Additional Voices *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) - Antarctic Friend *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Red Sparrow (2018) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Stoker (2013) - Additional Voices *The Mountain Between Us (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Predator (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Seeker (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Unfinished Business (2015) - Additonal Voices *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: Gunslinger (2013) - Additional Voices *Dying Light (2015) - Brecken, Additional Voices *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2015) - Lannister Soldier, Lucan, Pit Fighters, Whitehill Soldier *Kingdom Come: Deliverance (2018) - Henry's Father *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - King Wencen, Additional Voices *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Arm Infantry 2, Matthews *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (2009) - Lt. Marsen, Protocol Droid *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Droz *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Hired Thugs *Wanted: Weapons of Fate (2009) - French Grunt 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2019. Category:British Voice Actors